Gatsby in a Scarf
by GradGrl
Summary: Mark Cohen has become the Gatsby of Alphabet City. A guardian angel that no one ever sees or speaks to. But now Roger has come back from his tour and he wants answers. NOTE: This is nothing like the Great Gatsby in fact, I've never read the Great Gatsby.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back... I honestly don't know where this story will go, I'm kinda letting it write itself. Hope you guys like it. Please review to give me your thoughts on it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Lights of Babylon Burn Bright.**

**Chapter 1: Gatsby in a Scarf**

Roger Davis stepped off the airplane at John F. Kennedy airport and stretched then shivered. It was cold here in New York, the kind that got down to your bones. Roger had forgotten about the cold.

Pushing his shaggy blond hair out of his dark green eyes Roger looked around and smiled. There she was Maureen Johnson her dark red curls were longer and her she wore less make up and leather then she did last time Roger had seen her.

Roger walked up to her dropping his carry on bag and guitar hugging Maureen. It was good to be home.

"Joanne's sorry she couldn't be here and Collins couldn't get out of teaching today and you know Benny." Maureen said pulling back from Roger smiling her warm smile. "Jo has a case today?" Roger asked. "It's not her case but she has to sit in on it, she tried to explain it to me but I was preoccupied." Maureen said with a smile. "And what about Mark: where is he, I thought for sure he'd be here to greet me." Roger said that's when he noticed Maureen's smiled falter. "Maureen what's wrong, where is he?" Roger asked. "It's a long story honey. Let's get some lunch and I'll tell you everything." Maureen said reaching out to pick up Roger's guitar.

Roger sat with Maureen in a little café about six blocks from his loft. They ordered light lunches knowing that tonight they would meet the rest of their friends at the Life Café. "So tell me about everything, you opened for Bon Jovi and there's nothing to say?" Maureen asked. "No Maureen, I opened for a group that opened for Bon Jovi." Roger laughed. "Still, all those crazy groupies and no wild stories?" Maureen asked with a smile. "All this tour did was made me realize how much I missed home." Roger said leaning back in his chair.

A year ago Roger had left his friends to go on tour, an opener for an opener. He hadn't cared, he was living his dream. The company that had hired him let him cut a c.d. to sell while he was on tour and it had done fairly well. Roger could remember standing on stage looking out into the audience scanning faces listening to their screams, it had all been a high, but soon the high would falter when Roger realized that he kept scanning the faces for his friends.

None of them were there, not Mimi Marquez with her bright warm eyes. He and Mimi hadn't ended up working out but at least they had remained very good friends. He couldn't feel the cooling presence of Tom Collins or the joy of Maureen and Joanne as they cheered him on. He didn't see the cocky smile of Benjamin Coffin the third mocking him saying, "See I told you so. I knew you would make it someday." Mostly he didn't see the complete support in his best friend and roommate Mark Cohen's face.

"Okay Maureen, you've avoided the subject enough, where's Mark?" Roger asked finally as their food was served to him. Maureen sighed and leaned back, "I didn't answer because we don't know." Maureen admitted. "What?" Roger was in shock. "What do you mean you don't know?" Roger asked. "Simply that, no one's seen him in six months Roger. We know he still lives at the loft and we know the rents being paid by Mark's checks, but he's not there. We've waited in the loft for days at a time and he never comes home. He's quit working for Buzzline all together. No one knows where he is Roger and frankly we're worried sick." Maureen admitted. "What happened?" Roger asked. "We don't know. Alexi said that one day Mark walked in and gave his two weeks notice and that was it." Maureen sighed.

Roger saw from the look in Maureen's eyes that she was worried. It just wasn't like Mark to disappear on them. He looked up at Maureen's face and noticed tears welling in her eyes. "Oh God Roger, what if something has happened to him?" Maureen's usually strong voice broke. "Don't worry Maureen, I'll find him." Roger promised taking her hand.

Roger walked into the loft and the first thing he noticed was how empty it looked. Looking around Roger noticed something was missing, something that had always been then there but Roger really hadn't noticed.

He walked in the kitchen and found old sticky notes that Mark wrote to himself to remember things. The notes read things like _Roger's in Boston today and will be in Louisville, Kentucky tomorrow. _Or _Remind Roger to pick up new Rx of AZT. _The last one caught Roger's attention, it was a check list, _Call Alexi, Call Christen, Call club, Take test, Call Rx in, Work 8:00. _Who the hell was Christen, and why was Mark calling a club, and what test was Mark suppose to take? The note made it seem like Mark was really busy but with what?

Roger opened the fridge to find it was full. Most of it health stuff, fresh vegetables, fruit juices, fresh milk and cheese, eggs, Mark had taken his vegetarianism to a whole new height it seemed. Grabbing a bottle of water Roger walked to the living room where he dropped the bottle in shock. There was a new couch, one with no duck tape. They now owned a coffee table and in the corner was a nice stereo. That's when Roger realized he wasn't cold, they had **_HEAT! _**What ever Mark had been doing he had made living in the loft a whole lot more comfortable.

Roger walked to what use to be his room. Opening the door he found it clean. Roger never cleaned his room. He had a real bed and what looked like a new mattress. Not the piece of shit he was use to sleeping on. This had a bed frame, simple like Mark knew Roger would like. Roger's bed was made! It had sheets, black, with a dark red comforter that looked heavy. Roger's floors wear swept and polished. Opening his closet door Roger found most of his clothes had been washed and hung up. _WHAT THE HELL! _Was all Roger could think, not bothering to close the closet or bedroom door he walked over to Mark's room.

Mark's room looked even better. There was carpet; there was a rod-iron bed frame, with a white down comforter and dark blue sheets. There was an entertainment center with TV. and a V.C.R., with tapes and books next to it. Roger opened the closet and found **_new _**clothes. Nothing second hand it looked like. Clothes he would've never dreamed to see Mark in, Mark had shoes for ever occasion. That's when it hit Roger. Walking out of the Mark's room he looked in the corner where Mark's film stuff usually sat. It wasn't there. There was no film equipment anywhere.

Roger heard the loft door open and in walked a little woman about 52. She smiled at Roger, "You must be Roger." Her voice was that of a soothing mother. "Yeah, who are you?" Roger looked confused, "Oh, Mr. Mark talked about you all the time. Said you'd be coming home soon. I'm Hannah, Mr. Mark's housekeeper." She smiled. Roger liked the look of her, she was short no more then 5'1" with a plump look in her face. She had warm honey colored eyes and salt and pepper hair.

"He'll be so tickled your home." Hannah continued. "Wait did you say housekeeper?" Roger asked. Since when the hell could Mark afford a housekeeper? "That's right, I come in and make sure everything is here, tidy up, I check on Ms. Mimi for Mr. Mark and retrieve his messages. He's such a busy boy anymore." Hannah said going into the kitchen. "You must be famished. Sit down boy, let's feed you. It's so rare I get to cook anymore." Hannah said.

Roger sat dumbfound on the kitchen table. It was the same metal table but now it had nice dark blue velvet barstools. Roger watched as Hannah busied herself in the kitchen. Roger was taking everything in. Mark apparently wasn't poor anymore. Hannah said he paid her well and she saw him every Sunday to receive her pay for the week (extra pay if Hannah had to clean up after one of Mr. Mark's parties.) Mark bought Mimi's medication that Hannah picked up every last Friday of the month.

Roger's head turned again as the door opened. In walked Mimi Marquez. She looked beautiful and healthy. Mimi's hair was long and curly and amazingly shiny. She wore simple jeans and a NYU sweatshirt. She had a healthy glow to her skin all in all she looked like a girl who had nothing wrong with her. A girl who wasn't once a heroin addict, who had never had to strip for a living, Mimi looked like a girl who had the rest of her life in front of her, not one that was dying from A.I.D.S.

"ROGER!" Mimi squealed dropping the book bag that she had over her shoulder as she ran and hugged Roger. "Mimi." Roger smiled returning the hug. "How are you?" Mimi asked taking the barstool next to him. She didn't seem as shocked by the changes in the loft as he was. "Good, good, and you, wow, you look amazing Mimi." Roger said still holding onto her hand. "It's all Mark's doing." Mimi smiled.

"Hi Ms. Mimi," Hannah said smiling as she walked out with a plate of spaghetti, "Have you eaten girl? You look rail thin." Hannah pestered. "Not yet Hannah..." Mimi admitted. "Well you're going to eat now girlie and I do not take no for an answer." Hannah said sitting the plate in front of Roger. Mimi smiled sweetly at the older woman. "So tell me everything that's been going on with you." Mimi said turning towards Roger. "Just the tour and the c.d. release, forget me, tell about you." Roger said shrugging. Mimi smiled and launched into her story.

"Okay, so after you left everything was miserable for about two months, Mark and I were barely surviving. He was a mess with out you. Then one day everything changed. He started disappearing for days on end and I was really worried. Then one day in October I hear a knock on my door. I open it and there's Mark. He tells me _"You're going back to school." _Course I looked at him like he was crazy. He explained that he got this great opportunity and that he had decided to take it. It paid like ten times better then _Buzzline_ and he was much happier doing it but it also meant that he wouldn't be around for awhile. I was skeptical at first but then he made sure I got my G.E.D. and then, then he helps me apply to college. ME! I'm going to college can you believe it! I haven't declared a major or anything. Mark helped me get financial aid to pay for it and he helps pay my rent and utilities. Then, THEN he gives me a whopper of a Christmas gift." Mimi smiled at Hannah as the older woman placed a plate in front of her and then went back to the kitchen. Roger could hear the sounds of running dish water as Hannah cleaned up.

"So where was I?" Mimi asked taking a bite of the spaghetti. "Christmas," Roger answered looking in awe of everything Mimi was telling him. Mimi was in college and Mark had helped put her there. Roger smiled, he remembered New Years Eve of 1989, when Mimi had said she was going back to school. "Can I ask…?" Roger started. "Two years clean last October." Mimi smiled knowing what Roger was asking. "And my t-cells are sky high." Mimi answered Roger's silent question. "That's great Mims." Roger smiled. "So you were about to tell me this whopper of a gift Mark gave you."

"Oh right, so I'm sitting in Mark's loft, as you notice he's redecorated. Nice isn't it. I was spending a lot of time here since its _sooo _much nicer then mine. Anyways, so I'm sitting here eating lunch waiting for Mark to get home so we can go to Jo and Maureen's Christmas party. When Mark comes home he says he has a surprise for me. I'm like what? He says I'll see. So he leads me down to my loft and opens the door and oh my god I freaked out. Mark had completely redecorated it. My loft has carpet; it has working appliances, and heat. I've got the beautiful bed and a TV. I own a couch; I've never owned a couch even when I lived at home with my mom. He said he couldn't stand living in such comfort knowing what I was living in. Mark's done so much for me Roger. I'll never be able to repay him." Mimi finished.

"So do you know exactly what he's doing? Have you seen him recently or even talked to him?" Roger asked. "No, last time I saw him was March. He said he wouldn't be around much. I asked why and he said he had things to take care of. That he had to fulfill his promise to Angel. I really don't know what he's doing. I know he's alive. He calls and leaves a message on my machine or he'll leave a sticky note on my door for me to find in the morning. But beyond that I really don't have a clue where he is or what he does. He would never tell me." Mimi sighed.

Roger could tell it bothered Mimi that she never saw Mark anymore. "I'm worried Roger, really worried. It's just not like Mark to well, desert us like this. I mean he takes care of everything, but to not be around. I'm just worried about him." Mimi admitted. Hannah bustled in, "Ms. Mimi I'm going to go, and there are leftovers in the fridge. Please make sure to eat something more sweetheart. Mr. Mark will have a fit if he finds you're not eating properly." Hannah said leaving.

Roger and Mimi sat in silence for a moment. "Mims, do you know a Christen?" Roger asked. "No why?" Mimi looked at him confused. "I was reading a posted that Mark left himself. It says call Christen, I was just wondering if maybe he would know where to find Mark." Roger said shrugging. "Sorry Hun, don't know a Christen." Mimi said then standing. "Well I need to study for a bit before we go to dinner. I'll see you later Roger." Mimi kissed Roger's check and then headed to the door picking up her back pack.

"Hey Mims," Roger said. Mimi turned and looked at Roger. "Yeah?" Mimi asked. "You really do look amazing." Roger smiled. "Thanks." Mimi smiled back and headed out the door.

Roger sat on the couch for hours thinking about everything Mimi had told him. Mark was bringing in big bucks whatever he was doing. Mark had also seemingly given up his dream of become a director. Roger laid his head back on the back of the couch looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open again. Turning around he saw a woman enter. She was tall with dark blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a mini skirt and a black suit jacket. Roger wondered if she realized that she looked like some man dirty fantasy of a secretary. The woman jumped as she saw Roger.

"Oh hi, you must be Roger. Mr. Cohen sent me over to see if you'd made it." The woman said. "Mr. Cohen?" Roger asked raising his eyebrow. "Um, yes, I'm Nancy, Mr. Cohen's personal assistant." Roger just stared at the woman. "Uh, yeah, so did your flight go okay? Mr. Cohen says he sorry he couldn't meet you but he's very busy." Nancy muttered on. "Nancy when was the last time you saw Mr. Cohen." Roger asked. "Um: this morning." Nancy answered. "Oh so you've seen him in the last six months?" Roger snapped. "Yes sir." Nancy answered. "And will you see him again in say the next six hours?" Roger asked. "Yes sir." Nancy nodded. "Then do me a favor Nancy, tell Mr. Cohen, that he needs to get his ass back here and talk to me himself. Tell him I'm pissed as hell at him and want to talk to him tonight." Roger said calmly looking at the woman. Nancy nodded, "Of course Mr. Davis. I'll tell Mr. Cohen as soon as I see him." "You do that." Roger said laying his head back, "Oh and ask him where the hell my Fender is." Roger said no bothering to look at the woman as she left.

Roger was awoken by the phone ringing. Roger looked back as the answering machine picked up, _"SPEAK!" _Roger grinned at least Mark hadn't gotten rid of their message.

"Roger wake the fuck up and throw down the key."

Collins, Roger grinned as he grabbed the key from where it usually hung and walked out onto the fire escape. "Hey bitch, catch." Roger yelled tossing the key down to Collins.

Roger waited as he heard Collins coming up the stairs. Collins opened the door walking with a large grin on his face. "Hey Roger," Collins said embracing Roger. "Hey," Roger said feeling a little calmer then he did before. Thomas Collins, bag-a-bon anarchist, had that effect of Roger. Collins made Roger see clearer; he never let Roger's hot temper get in the way of Roger making an important decision.

"So what do you think of your new digs?" Collins said setting the bottle of Stoli he had in his hand on the counter. "I think I live somewhere else." Roger said sitting on the couch. Collins grinned from the bar stool he had brought over from the table. "Kind of crazy isn't it?" Collins said. "I can't believe he did all this. This place is actually livable." Roger said. "I know, makes me and Benny want to move back in." Collins said. "Benny? What's up with him?" Roger asked. "You don't know? Allison left him. Said it was either she or us. He chose us. He's living above you. He still owns the building and the lot across the street but he's single again." Collins explained.

"What about you? What are you up to?" Roger asked. Collins smiled, "Not much. I'm back at NYU, I'm teaching philosophy to juniors and seniors, and you know, people who actually care about what I'm saying. And I'm seeing someone. It's all still knew, we've known each other for awhile now but we didn't know each other was interested until about a month ago. So we're both taking it slow. We don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus he's a grad student at NYU and we really don't know what the rules on that since he's getting his masters." Collins shrugged. "I'm glad for you; Angel would want you to be happy. No day but today remember?" Roger grinned at his friend.

"So when was the last time _you _saw Mark?" Roger asked. "Saw Mark or talk to Mark?" Collins asked. "Both." Roger answered.

"That last time I talked to Mark was in February. I found him at Angel's grave talking to her. He was telling her about his new job he got. I don't know what it is before you asked. He kept repeating that he was going to fulfill his promise to her and that he was determined to make her proud. They grew really close when you went to Santa Fe for those few months. He would visit her all the time in the hospital and they'd have these conversations like they were talking around something but they both knew what they were talking around. Anyways so I found Mark at Angel's grave and we talked grabbed lunch. Then he said he had to go. When I asked where he just said work. Wouldn't tell me where. I asked if everything was okay and he said yeah and soon everything would be okay with every one else too. A month after that is when he started **_really _**taking care of everyone. Making sure Mimi's rent was paid so she could attend college full time. Making sure Benny had to best divorce attorney and that he was taken care of. That Maureen and Jo were happy. He helped Maureen get a part in an off Broadway play. He gave Jo someone to gripe at when Maureen got to be too much to handle."

Collins stopped looked down at grinned, "He made sure I was okay. He got me counseling when my drinking got out of hand and helped me go on hiatuses so I could go to rehab for my drinking. He's always making sure we all have our meds and the best doctors he can afford. I really don't know what we'd do with out him." Collins said.

"You said you saw him, when?" Roger asked.

"About two months ago. I was out with a friend and we walked past this restaurant. I looked in and there was Mark sitting having lunch with this group of people. They were all in suits except Mark. He looked good, his hair is longer and he doesn't have those big black glasses anymore. He at least looked alive. I couldn't get in to see him but he saw me, he waved and motion he'd call me. He never called, but at least I knew he was alive." Collins said. Roger sighed, "I've got to find him Collins. His personal assistant came over earlier. I was pretty nasty to her but I was so fucking annoyed that Mark just didn't come home."

"That's just it Roger, he doesn't come home at all. He's never here. I stayed here an entire week and he never came home." Collins explained. Roger looked perplexed. Mark had become like some kind of guardian angel that took care of everyone but no one ever saw.

Soon Roger's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. He looked at the machine and realized that wasn't what he was hearing. He looked at Collin who sheepishly pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket. _Collins had a cell phone._

Tom Collins was actually blushing at the expression on Roger's face and shrugged. "Mark thought we should all get one, just in case we needed help ever." Collins said answering it. "Hey Joanna, yeah I'm with Roger. Okay yeah: ten minutes: we will be there. I promise, tell Maureen I promise we won't be late." Collin said smiling and then hung up.

"**_You _**own a cell phone? What the hell is Mark doing that he can afford all of this? Whoring himself out?" Roger was in raged. Partially because no one seemed to care that their friend had went from being dirt broke to being a millionaire it seemed, and partially because Mark had never once mentioned his good fortune. Becoming a millionaire was something you call your best friend about.

"Roger I'm sure whatever Mark's doing it's legit. You know Mark; he's got too much of a guilt complex to do anything illegal." Collins said standing. "Come on; time to go meet everyone at Life." Collins said helping Roger up.

* * *

**Closing Notes: Is Mark whoring himself out? If not where the hell is the money coming from? And why has no one seen Mark in six months? I'll tell you EVERYTHING in the next chapter… soon as I figure it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: So yeah, sorry it took so long but RENT came out and I've now official watched every part of it including the commentary. Anthony if you read this, don't worry about your hair in that scene I couldn't tell a difference, Adam however, yea sorry Hun love the Bon Jovi look but you do look like your wearing a wig. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. Enjoy:**_

_**The Lights of Babylon Burn Bright:**_

_**Chapter 2: Gatsby in a Scarf**_

Roger let out a groan. Last night had been great; Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Benny, and Mimi had all made Roger feel as if he had never left. They were as close as ever. They had spent the night drinking, laughing, and enjoying the fact their family was together, at least most of their family. It had caused Roger pain that Mark wasn't there. Every once in a while someone would catch him watching the door waiting for Mark. Mimi had just squeezed his hand, Joanne and Collins had both smiled understandingly, Benny had looked like he was angry at Mark for not showing up, and Maureen, well Roger could tell it hurt Maureen just as much as it hurt him.

Roger went to rub his eyes when he felt something on his forehead. Ripping it off he saw it was a posted with Mark's familiar script on it. Roger sat up ignoring the headache he had and read the posted:

_Fender is under the bed in a case_

_Acoustic is in the closet in a new case_

_Call in your Rx so that Hannah can pick it up on Friday_

_Be nice to Nancy, you made her cry, asshole_

_By the way welcome back_

"Fuck you." Roger yelled crumbling that paper up in his hand throwing it. Who the fuck did Mark think he was. It was apparent that Mark had been in the loft sometime, but when? Roger tried to think clearly. What time had they gotten home last night around 3 and even then he and Collins and Benny had stayed up till 4 or 5 recounting stories of when it had been the four of them. Roger, Benny, Collins, and Mark, the Boho Boys, as Mark had called them on more then one occasion.

Roger laid his head back. Thinking, what the hell had gotten into Mark? Standing Roger turned to the kitchen entering it he found a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirins on the counter with the posted on it reading in Mark's familiar script… again:

_Looks like you might need these. You three should really stay away from Stoli._

Fuuuuuccccccccckkkkkk: was all Roger could think. Mark knew that Benny and Collins had been here last night. What the hell, did Mark have the place bugged or something?

Roger sighed taking two aspirin and drinking the entire bottle of water. Turning back to the fridge he threw the water bottle. DAMN MARK AND HIS POSTED! Roger walked past the yellow piece of paper reading:

_Take your AZT_

Roger walked into the bathroom. A shower, that's what he needed. That's when he saw it, written in a female's handwriting and red lipstick:

_Be here_

There was an arrow that pointed to a post card. Roger pulled off the post card and read it.

_Friday November 17, 1995_

_See men with nothing but a _

_smile and g-string_

_Show starts a 10:00 pm_

_In the Oasis_

_ Babylon_

_Show this card and get VIP treatment_

Mimi? No, red wasn't really her style and she would've just told him instead of leaving a note. Maureen, no Roger was pretty sure Maureen would've just dragged him along, besides Maureen was a lesbian now. She wasn't even bothering to claim she was bi-sexual anymore. Roger shrugged, he'd think about going.

By the time Roger got out of the shower he found Benny and Mimi sitting studying at the table. "Don't you two have lofts of your own?" Roger asked looking at them. Mimi looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile, "Yeah but you have a gourmet coffee maker and about ever type of coffee you could want."

Roger smiled, he liked Mimi like this. She was happy and proud. Her confidence didn't come from the fact she was sexually appealing, which Roger had to admit she still was, but from the fact she was proud of herself. Mimi had an inner glow to her.

And Benny, the man had done a one-eighty. He was no longer the pompous asshole he had been when Roger had left a year ago. He was calmer and a lot happier with himself. Benny had told Roger the split with Allison had been the best thing that had happen to him. Benny no longer felt required to make up for the fact he lived in poverty. And Benny had met someone, it was too new to really think it was serious but the person made Benny happy.

"What time do you have class?" Roger asked as he walked to his bedroom. "Roger you do realize it's two o'clock in the afternoon and we've both been to class right?" Mimi said giving him a look. Mimi already knew the answer; most likely Roger had just gotten up.

"Oh hell, I knew it was too early for me to be up." Roger groaned as if he meant it. Roger walked in his room. Pulling on a pair of clean jeans and a long sleeve flannel that he didn't remember owning; crawling under the bed he found his Fender in the exact place Mark had said it would be.

Walking into the living room he sat on the couch behind Mimi. "Mark was home last night." Roger said quietly. Mimi and Benny stopped their homework and turned looking at him. "What did he say? How is he?" Mimi asked quickly. "I don't know. I was asleep. He left me a note. A fucking note, can you believe that shit? Then I found this." Roger said handing Mimi the postcard that had been taped up in the bathroom.

"I know this place." Benny said looking at the postcard. "What is it?" Roger asked. "The hottest gay club in Manhattan…" Benny said looking up at Roger. "WHAT!" Roger said. "I know this handwriting." Mimi said looking at the note on the mirror. "Nancy!" Mimi snapped her fingers. "This is Nancy's handwriting; she must be telling us where we can find Mark this Friday." Mimi said.

Roger sat stunned; he'd known Mark was bi-sexual but to be slapped in the face with it like this. He knew he had to go, if only to see that Mark was okay.

Friday came too quickly for Roger's taste. Hannah had come by with Mimi and Roger's prescriptions. She had fussed that Roger was too thin and had made him eat a huge meal. But Hannah was growing on Roger, he secretly thought that he was the reason Mark had chosen Hannah. She reminded Roger of his Grandma Jersey.

Hannah had great stories of when she was in her early 20's in the 60's. Yes, Hannah reminded Roger very much of his wild Grandma Jersey. Mark had met Roger's Grandmother when she'd come to town to find Roger and give him a piece of her mind for leaving so suddenly. She'd fallen in love with the fact that Roger had found Mark. She said that Mark was good for him, he'd keep Roger grounded and as long as Roger agreed to room with Mark as long as he lived in the City she wouldn't say another word about it. Roger had been deeply saddened when he had lost her to Cancer but glad that she had never known what was killing her. It made it somehow easier.

That night Roger sat in Mark's room staring at his closet when Maureen found him. Roger smiled, Maureen was a stunning woman but she looked down right wicked in her pink satin baby doll dress that came mid-thigh and combat boots that came to her knees.

"Embracing the Lolita look?" Roger teased. "I look fucking cute. Unlike you, how long have you been standing in front of Mark's closet?" Maureen grinned. "Everything I own is grunge." Roger muttered. What the hell was he suppose to wear. He didn't go clubbing anymore, and besides that, his idea of clubbing was going down to a hole in the wall or the Catstratch Club.

"You go take a shower and I'll pick something out for you to wear tonight: something that you'll look hot in." Maureen promised.

Roger would never tell Maureen but even he had to admit he looked good. He wore blue jeans that fit in all the right places but were extremely comfortable and a black v-neck ribbed sweater that clung to his body and abs. Maureen had pulled out a pair of shoes by some new designer named Kenneth Cole that Mark seemed to really like. Mark had six pairs of his shoes. He and his friends stood outside the club listening to the techno/new wave music that rang threw the speakers and spilled out into the street.

"So exactly what do we do?" Roger asked looking at the group. Mimi took the postcard out of Roger's hand and walked up to the bouncer handing it to the man. "Tracey will take care of you." The bouncer said motioning for a tall blond in a white crop top and black patent leather pants to come over. Roger's head did a double take when he realized that "Tracey" was a drag queen. Roger looked around the club as the queen led them threw it to a room that had fogged glass.

"Welcome to the Oasis the show will start in about 10 minutes. If you need anything just ask you servant boy Justin." Tracey said as the group sat around in a large pit style couch. Tracey motioned to a guy behind them that couldn't have been more then 19 standing in black spandex boy shorts and no shirt. "Justin here will get you anything you need." Tracey said then left. "What can I get you to drink?" Justin said coming around.

Five minutes later Justin came back with enough alcohol to kill a horse. When Roger went to reach for his wallet Justin informed them that it was all complimentary as they were VIP guest.

The lights turned blue and a man in complete drag walked out. Roger had to admit that this guy put Angel to shame. The queen introduced himself as Lady Godiva Cumsalot, after making a few jokes he started the show. Roger had caught himself starring at some of the men as they stripped on stage for tips. They were gorgeous, some of the hottest men Roger had ever seen. After about four or five strippers the queen came out and the lights in the room turned red. Roger laid back against Mimi's chest with his back. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck resting her chin on his head.

"Now, for our final act, now this man is doing this as a personal favor to me so ya'll better be nice. He hasn't done this in about six months but he was soooo loved when he did do this that he's come back for tonight's performance. Please welcome to the stage, MARKY!"

The music was vaguely recognizable to Roger as _Red Light Special _by some girl group Mimi listened to. Roger sat straight up as Mark, _his Mark_, walked out in satin red p.j.'s. His hair was longer, gone were the glasses and Mark looked **comfortable **on stage as he slowly took off his clothes. Roger could feel stirring in himself. One he wasn't comfortable with. Roger recognized it a nausea, he'd only been joking when he thought of Mark whoring himself out. But know Roger knew. Now Roger knew how Mark was paying for everything. He was a stripper, what else had Mark gotten himself into.

Roger's stomach turned as he watched a group of horny men fawn over Mark has he danced. He had to control his temper when a woman got on her knees in front of Mark licking his abs. Roger could tell Mark's abs were well defined, Mark even sported what Roger always called "the cut."

Mimi pulled Roger to her as Mark slowly made his way over to them. She knew Mark couldn't see them for the dark of the room. She only hoped Roger could control himself as to not embarrass Mark at what apparently was his job now.

Mimi was seething though, how dare Mark degrade himself like this just to put her threw school. Mark was too damn good for the lifestyle of a stripper. God she'd give him a piece of her mind when she got him alone.

Maureen was in shock, she'd imagined hundred of horrible things. But this, Mark stripping, had never even crossed her mind. She watched his face as he approached them. She knew the minute he realized who they were. His face turned a new shade of red but his smile grew large as he moved to them.

Mark didn't exactly know how they got there. But there in the VIP section sat Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Joanne, and of course Roger. Mark could tell they were shocked but he had to continue. He couldn't just stop in the middle of the song. He searched each face till he found Benny's. Benny had a grin on it; he wasn't pre-judging Mark just found it incredibly amusing. Oh Mark knew how to wipe that grin off Benny's face.

Mark stepped on the couch dancing in nothing but his g-string. He could tell that Mimi was pissed and was having to hold Roger down. Maureen looked hurt and Joanne's face read nothing but shock. Mark gagged Collins' face, the anarchist was mad or upset, and he just had the look of worry in his eyes. Collins' eyes grew large as Mark straddled Collins' lap and started giving Collins' a lap dance. Mark had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when he heard Collins mutter in his ear, "I've never had a thing for scrawny white boys. Now get off me."

Mark winked and then nodded at Benny whose grin was wiped off his face and sat scowling. Mark crawled off Collins and made his way back to the stage to finish the number.

Roger sat in the loft staring at the clock. 5:30 in the morning and still no Mark. Roger had forced everyone to go home after they left the club. They had waited for two hours to see Mark but he had never come out.

Roger's coffee had gotten cold around 5 but he didn't care. He couldn't get the image of Mark dancing around out of his head. How had it gotten to this? Was Mark so desperate that he'd turned to a life that he'd worked so hard to get everyone else out of? Roger's head snapped as the door to the loft made a soft noise of unlocking. Roger held his breath as Mark walked in.

Mark looked good in jeans that seemed a bit big but hugged his waist and hips. He wore a blue ribbed sweater that matched his eyes, and a new coat. Roger had to smile at the navy and white scarf that Mark still wore around his neck. He watched as Mark walked in and softly dropped his stuff on the kitchen table. He held back a laugh as Mark jumped at the sight of Roger sitting on the couch.

Mark had expected Roger to be asleep when he came in. But there he was staring at Mark; guess now was as good a time as any. Mark smiled, "Hey Rog."

"Hey Rog…" That was all Mark could say, Roger thought. Roger had just seen Mark dance half naked in a room full of horny men and all Mark could say was "Hey Rog."

Roger didn't realize he'd thrown the coffee cup at Mark till he released it. But honestly Roger didn't give a fuck. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Roger screamed.

Mark had ducked out of the way in time to miss the coffee cup. He knew Roger was furious. "It's not what it looks like Roger." Mark sighed. "Not what it looks like, not what it looks like, IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR WHORING YOURSELF OUT." Roger yelled. "Will you calm down and I'll explain." Mark said. Roger sat back down on the couch.

It started about two months after you left. I hated Buzzline and wanted to leave but we needed the money. Then I got a call from my Uncle Anthony. I don't think you got to meet him. He's currently disowned from my family." Mark said. Mark grinned at Roger's raised eyebrow, "He's gay." Mark explained. A look of dawning came over's Roger's face. "Anyways, Anthony called and he and his lover have decided to move to Canada. He wanted me to take over his business." Mark said. Yes, Roger liked this idea; a nice quiet desk job was exactly what Mark needed. "I wasn't too sure originally but anything seemed better then Buzzline, so I did. I took his business." Mark said.

"Then exactly how did you become a stripper?" Roger asked. "Stripper, No, no, no, I own Babylon." Mark said.

_**Author's Closing: I love Babylon from Queer as Folk so yea that's the idea behind it. As far as the OASIS room think the Rose Room in Studio 4 in Dallas. Anyways. I hope you liked it. I hope to put chapter three up soon. No day but Today.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 3, sorry took so long debated on what to do with this chapter. By the way guess I probably should've said this in the beginning, the reference to Gatsby has more to the fact that no one ever sees Mark in the first chapter. They know he's around and they know he does things for them. But they never see him. That's all Gatsby refers to. And NO I'M NOT CHANGING THE TITLE BECAUSE PEOPLE CAN'T THINK OUTSIDE A BOX. Sorry I was really pissed when I received an e-mail on my, MY SPACE saying that my title didn't make any sense and they demand I change the title. GET OVER IT! I like my title. Also Babylon is a GAY DANCE CLUB. There… I'm sorry I'm tired so read and review.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Roger's little brother**_

Roger sat at the bar of Babylon. He checked his watch which read 4:30 in the afternoon. "So much for in and out." Roger thought. It had been a month since Mark had revealed owning Babylon. Roger had to admit, the club was hot. It was nothing for the club to make 5 to 6 thousand on a Friday or Saturday night. And those were slow nights. Roger had come up here on several nights that there had been a line out the door and around the corner hoping someone would leave so they could get in. Babylon could only hold 552 people in its building due to fire regulations. But the toll the club was taking on Mark was frightening. Roger had found Mark asleep in the shower, sitting at his desk in Babylon, or even on the toilet. At time Roger wonder if these quick naps were the only sleep Mark got. There was always a meeting to go to, an interview for a new employee, or of course Christen. The Twinkie Mark had gotten himself tied up with. Roger hated Christian: There was something off about Mark's boyfriend besides being a Twinkie.

Boyfriend, when Mark had introduced christen to the group Roger had spit out his coffee. The 23 year old was taller the Mark with blond hair and blue eyes. Christen was polite and even went tout of his way to be nice to Roger. But Roger hated him, what was Mark thinking? Couldn't he see that Christen was doing more harm then good?

Roger turned and watched Mark as he talked to a distributor about making an extra delivery on Friday night. Mark smile apologetically at Roger. Roger studied his best friend. Sure he looked healthy. Hell, Roger thought, Mark was flat out HOTT now. His jeans accented his slim waist and the button down shirt with a t-shirt that Mark seemed to favor hung well off of his shoulders. Roger grinned; Mark was in desperate need of a haircut which was emphasized as Mark once again pushed his hair out of his eyes. But all this wasn't what Roger studied. It was Mark's eyes; they had begun to dull over the last couple of weeks.

Roger's attention was drawn away from Mark with the sound of a crying baby. Roger was shocked as Mark's personal assistant walked in with a crying infant on her hip. She was cute looking in jeans and a sweatshirt her usually perfectly done blond hair in a messy ponytail of curls and her crystal blues showing her stress level. Mark stopped his conversation and walked over to Nancy.

I'm so sorry Mr. Cohen. Kenzie had a fever and I couldn't…" Nancy started. Mark hushed her taking the baby girl from the haggard blond. "It's Mark, Nancy, and it's fine. I knew something must've come up. How's my favorite girl?" Mark said addressing the baby. The baby quieted and broke out into a wide smile at the sight of Mark.

Mark walked over to Roger with a bright smile. "Sorry about this Rog. I wouldn't have dragged you here if I had known I was going to be here for so long." Mark said. "Forget it." Roger said, "And who's this?" Roger asked indicating the baby girl. "This is Miss Mackenzie Rose." Mark said, "And you remember Nancy, My personal assistant." Mark said as the woman sat down next to Roger.

Roger looked at the girl, without her power suit roger realized how young the girl was. "Yeah, sorry about the last time. Mark said I made you cry. I didn't mean to but really it's his entire fault." Roger said indicating to Mark. Mark looked offended at Roger. "That's okay, I could never be mad at Mr. Cohen." Nancy said. "Mark." Mark said off0handedly as he played with Kenzie. "We'll be right back." Mark said taking the baby with him as he went to meet another distributor and finish with the first.

"Mr. Davis…" Nancy started. "Roger, you don't work for me." Roger said pouring himself more coffee. "Roger, um, can I ask a personal question about Mr. Cohen?" Nancy asked he hands fidgeting nervously. "Kenzie is safe with him." Roger said. "Oh god no! I trust Mackenzie's life with Mr. Cohen. With out him I don't know if I would have her." Nance said. "What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Mr. Cohen saved my life. I'm 19 as of last month. I was dating Sam; he worked as a bouncer here when Mr. Cohen first took over the club. When I found out I was three months pregnant Sam went nuts: Threw me out of our apartment, told me to get rid of her. I couldn't do it. I came to Mr. Cohen and asked him to talk to Same. He did one better; He fired Sam, gave me a job as his assistant and got me a place to stay. When Kenzie was born he was in the hospital with me. He's our guardian angel. I don't want to even think about where I'd be with out him." Nancy said walking behind the bar getting herself a glass of water.

"Wow." Was all roger could say. Then Roger smiled, Mark had taken over Angel's place of helping others. Their Angel had, had such a big heart when she was alive. Mark had apparently taken on her role.

"So what were you going to ask me then?" Roger said remembering Nancy had a question. "Is Mr. Cohen sleeping?" Nancy asked. "Why do you ask?" Roger asked looking confused. "Well, I've noticed that he's been taking that NO DOZE more often and I'm a little worried he's become addicted." Nancy said speaking carefully.

After Nancy voiced her fear Roger began to watch his roommate more carefully. After a week he knew he had to do something. Mark never slept. He was always on the run, and now Roger knew it could be very well true that Mark was addicted to the energy the caffeine pills provided.

"Nancy? It's Roger." Roger said into the phone. "I have a huge favor to ask, one that will require you finding a babysitter, which I will happily do for you if you do me this. I need you to work Babylon tonight. Run it, I'm going to try to get Mark to stay home and sleep." Roger said. He was grateful that Nancy had said she'd be happy to. "My neighbor can watch Kenzie so that she doesn't interrupt Mr. Cohen's sleep." Nancy said as she bid good bye and hung up.

Roger sat quietly in his chair watching Mark sleep. Four hours ago Mark had walked into the loft. He was exhausted Roger could tell as Mark flopped on the couch. "Hey man, long time no see." Roger said with a smile. "Yeah, sorry about that, things have been crazy, but at least you see me more then the rest of our family." Mark said with a weak smile. "Get some sleep man. I'll wake you when it's time to go to work." Roger had promised. That had been five hours ago. Roger looked at the clock that read nine thirty. Mark was supposed to open the club at 4.

Roger jumped as the phone rang loudly. "Who the hell?" Roger muttered. Everyone knew what Roger was up to. Roger noticed Mark stirring. "Hello?" Roger said answering the phone. "Is Mark there? He's supposed to be at the club and Nancy said he was taking the night off."

Christen, the tweaked out Twinkie, Roger thought. Roger had forgotten to call Christen to tell him that Roger was going to keep Mark home tonight. "He's not here. I'm trying to sleep don't call again." Roger said hanging up and the unplugging the phone. "Who was it? " Mark said sitting up. He still looked tired but his blue eyes beat into Roger's. "Christen, but I told him you weren't here." Roger said. "You what?" Mark said sitting up. "What time is it?" Mark asked noticing it was dark outside. "9:40," Roger said nonchalantly. "DAMMIT ROGER! You were supposed to wake me up at 4. The club opens at 9 how the hell am I supposed to do everything?" Mark said jumping up. "You're not. Nancy is." Roger said blocking Mark's exit. "Sit down Mark we need to talk." Roger said motioning to the couch.

"Roger what have you done?" Mark said groaning. "Just shut up and sit down. It's time for you to do some listening for a change." Roger snapped. "Mark, you're not going to work tonight. In fact I get my way you won't be going to work for a week. Depending if Nancy found a competent Manager or not." Roger said. "She's got a baby Roger; you can't make her work tonight." Mark said angry. "Yeah, she does, and if she had said no I would've found someone else but she's worried about you too Mark. You're exhausted, you never sleep, and when you do you fall asleep in the most random places." Roger said. "I do not." Mark muttered. "You feel asleep in the shower Mark. What if you had slipped and fell?" Roger said. "I've just got a lot going on with the club Roger." Mark said leaning back. "I know." Roger said. "But you've stopped taking care of yourself."

"Tell me Mark, when was the last time you got more then 2 hours sleep, not counting tonight?" Roger asked. "Couple of months." Mark whispered. "And what have you been doing to stay awake. Taking that fucking No Doze? Do you know that stuff is addictive?" Roger asked. "Is not." Mark snapped. Roger stood walking to the kitchen he pulled out the box handing it to Mark. "Read the box."

"So what do you want me to do Rog? I can't just quit we need the money." Mark sighed. "Hire a manager, hell, higher a couple of managers. Give Nancy more responsibilities. She's dying for them." Roger said. "Just let us help you Mark." Roger pulled Mark into a hug.

The two stayed in the hug for awhile… Roger thought Mark was thinking when a snore came from the club owner. Roger laughed; talk about random places, Mark had gotten comfortable in Roger's arms and fallen asleep. Roger didn't have the heart to wake Mark. He looked child-like and innocent. Shifting around Roger lay back on the couch resting Mark's head on Roger's chest. Roger was content to hold his "little brother" safe in his arms. Screw the rest of the world. Tonight, Roger was going to make sure that Mark got everything he needed. Even if it was just to be held for awhile.

**_Author's Closing: I really wanted to end this with Mark excepting Roger's help. There will be more fluff moments later. Also a Tweaked out Twinkie is referenced from Queer as Folk and it's a person who is on Crystal Meth. A drug that was becoming really popular during the early 90's in the gay culture. And the whole little brother comment was more to under that Roger and Mark are as close to each other as brothers. And I'm assuming Mark is younger. Hope you enjoyed. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Come here and I'll tell you a little secret… I don't own Rent and more then that I don't own Queer as Folk characters that make an appearance.**

It was Tuesday night, Babylon's slowest night but Roger's favorite night. He glanced over at Mark who sat sandwiched between Christen and Collins: laughing at something Collins was saying. Roger leaned back studying Mark, he looked gorgeous in blue jeans and a t-shirt and a soccer pull over that read Italy across the front. Roger knew Maureen had bought it for Mark a couple of weeks ago when she and Joanne had gone to Italy for vacation. Mark looked rested, there weren't any dark smudges under Mark's eyes and his laugh wasn't hollow like it had been a few weeks ago. Roger cringed as Christen leaned over kissing Mark's neck making Mark blush.

"Better be careful stud, someone's going to confuse you for a jealous lover." Roger heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned to see Nancy to his left. He smiled; Nancy had become his little sister. She was so sweet and caring when it came to people. "Who says I'm not." Roger whispered back kissing Nancy's check. Nancy laughed and put her head on Roger's shoulder. "You know you could just tell him." Nancy said. "Not right now Nan. There's too much and I'm more concerned with keeping him healthy." Roger answered. "Then why do you let him date that tweaked out Twinkie. I mean, MY GOD, the boy is tweaking as we speak." Nancy said her face full of disgust as she watched Christen paw at Mark trying to get his attention away from Collins. "Yeah, you try telling Mark who he can and can't date. Tell me how that goes." Roger grinned.

Mark was a little disconcerted as he watched Nancy and Roger flirt. Not that he didn't like the idea of Nancy and Roger; they would be good for each other despite the age difference. But that meant Roger's attention would be directed towards someone else and not him. Mark had enjoyed the last three weeks of Roger fussing over him. Making sure Mark ate, that Mark got sleep, and Christen didn't wear Mark out.

Mark sighed as he felt Christen once again slip his hand under Mark's shirt. He really was becoming annoying and he seemed to always be high to Mark. Though Christen swore he only tweaked on Friday and Saturday nights when Mark was working at the club and the beat was just right. Mark sighed as he pulled Christian's hand out of his shirt taking it and intertwined their fingers as the new DJ he had hired a week ago came out to his spot.

Tuesday nights were the best for Mark. He was off, Nancy was off, his friends could always come out, and of course, Collins singing Karaoke was the funniest thing in the world. "Welcome to The Oasis, in Babylon. I'm D.J. Russ and for tonight your mine so each and every one of you fag hags better fucking love me." Mark grinned. He liked Russ, he was strong and passionate about life, he rarely pulled punches, and even though his words at times seemed cold and callused: they were meant to be with love and honesty. "Now don't we have a fucking lovely little couple here?" Russ stepped down from the stage and came to Mark and Roger's table. Russ studied the group. "This fucking is just not working for me. You, in the leather get your cute ass up and stand right next to me. And you boss man stand up." Russ ordered.

Roger and Mark stood up standing next to Russ and he pushed people around. Russ then turned to Mark and Roger. "Now for those who don't this is Mark Cohen, Boss Man to me. He's the signature at the bottom of my checks." Mark blushed and waved as the crowd cheered. "And this delectable piece of meat is Roger, Mark's room mate am I right?" Russ asked shoving the mike in Mark's face. "Yeah." Mark answered with a smile. "Okay got some questions for you pretty boy." Russ said turning to Roger. "Does Mark sleep in the nude?" Mark blushed and Roger laughed. "No, he wears boxer." "Dammit Man, work with me I want to be able to look at him and undress him with my eyes the next time I'm in one of his meetings." Russ smirked at Mark.

"Okay next question, why the hell are you not hitting that?" Russ said ogling Mark with his eyes. "You are gay aren't you? If not do the queer world a favor: let a gay man move in and take your spot." Russ said. "And last question, Marky, here tells us you can sing lets hear. You're up first: you hottie with the glasses." Russ said addressing Mark, "You sit next to the busty blond." Russ said pointing at Nancy as Russ drug Roger onto the stage.

Mark smirked as Roger flipped threw the book that sat next to the mike. Karaoke Night at Babylon was the best for him, Roger always sang at least once. Mark watched as Roger picked out a song pointing at it for Russ. Russ hit a few buttons keying up the song Roger had chosen. Roger had always favored loud rock songs from Nirvana and bands of that genre. Rarely did he do cutesy love songs that Mark liked him to sing unless it was just for Mark. So when the song started Mark gagged on his drink.

**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these**  
Roger grinned at Mark. He knew Mark loved this song, more then that, Mark loved to dance to this song with someone. Roger wondered if Christen knew that little secret. As he sang the first stanza of the song he soon knew the answer. Roger watched as Mark swayed in his seat singing along with the song.

**Hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
** Mark watched Roger, he was beautiful up on the stage. Comfortable and eye catching: Mark swayed to the song in his seat enjoying Roger's voice washing over him. He could hear Maureen singing with Roger but his mind was only on the _sex god rock 'n roll pretty boy front man._ As he had called Roger several times when Roger use to play the CGBG.  
**I want to hold you  
so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these**

Roger stepped down from the stage taking the wireless mike that Russ had given him.

If Mark wanted to see Roger perform, Roger was going to make sure that Mark got a show he'd never forget. Roger walked to Mark offering his hand to Mark.

**Hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I**

Mark felt Roger take his hand and pull him from his seat. He was in a dream he decided as Roger placed Mark's arm over Roger's shoulder then let go of Mark's hand placing the hand on Mark hip leading Mark in a dance to the beat of the song still singing to Mark as if he were the only person in the club as they stood face to face the only thing between them the microphone. Mark could feel goose bumps raise on his arms as he looked into Roger's eyes and saw a flame that Mark thought could easily be mistaken for lust.

**Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
this love was meant to be**

Mark moved turning his back to Roger. Mark assumed Roger would just let him go back to his seat but Roger surprised him. Roger wrapped his arm around Mark's waist from behind pulling Mark's back against Roger's chest as Roger kept dancing with the blond club owner. Mark couldn't repress the raw shudder that ran threw his body as the sensations of Roger's body pressed up against his back and the feel of Roger's breath on his neck as Roger continued to sing the song never missing a beat.

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I**

The crowd erupted in applause as the song ended. Roger's arm lingered around Mark's waist for a moment as Roger enjoyed the feel of Mark up against him. He had felt the shudder that had run threw Mark earlier and it had put the mental image of Mark under Roger's mouth Shuddering as he exploded in an orgasm that had left the film maker aching and begging for more and Roger with a sizable problem in his pants. Roger looked at the table and saw Christen sitting extremely pissy his arms crossed over his chest. Roger flipped him the bird and then for good measure kissed Mark on the neck and whispered in Mark's ear that he needed to go get a drink.

The next day Mark sat in the window nursing the tea Roger had made him before Roger had left to take care of a couple of deliveries to the club that were being made. Mark sighed, last night had been great but the dreams that had played threw Mark's head had kept him up and restless. He'd never thought of Roger the way he was thinking of him now. He'd always been just Roger; the phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"SPEAK! Hey Mark its Collins I can see you in the window throw down the key." Mark grinned at the answering machine and moved to pick up the key and toss it down to his friend.

"Hey Gatsby." Collins had recently taken to calling Mark, Gatsby for his need to be generous with his new found wealth… always anonymously. "Hey Collins: ran naked lately?" Mark asked grinning. "Maybe tomorrow." Collins answered. "That's one of the reasons I came here." Collins said. "You want to run naked tomorrow. I don't know Collins I still think that's illegal even in New York City." Mark said with a smile. "Allright smart ass: No this is important Mark, I need a favor." Collins said seriously. "Name it, it's yours." Mark said setting down his tea. "I need to borrow some money. I want to go back packing threw Europe. And I want to do it soon. After this last scare, well…"

Collins was referring to just before Roger came back how he had spent two weeks in the hospital with pneumonia. His outlook had been grim but then he had done a miraculous turn around. One he accredited to seeing his Angel and talking to her.

"I know it sounds crazy but while I was in that coma I saw Angel, we sat at Life and had coffee and talked. She reminded me there were still things I wanted to do before I went to meet her forever." Collins would've continued if Mark hadn't put his hand on the professor's mouth. "Collins, you don't have to explain, it's yours, just tell me how much and how you want it." Mark smiled. Collins leaned over hugging Mark kissing his temple as a thank you.

Roger leaned back in his chair grinning. Finally the Twinkie was gone for good. Mark had dumped Christen last week after finding him high as a kite on heroin. Crystal Meth was one thing, it wasn't addictive usually, but heroin, Mark had thrown things at Christen once he had come down from his high screaming that Mark had already been threw one set of withdraws he wasn't going to watch it again. He didn't have the strength. Roger doubted that, Mark was the strongest person he knew, Roger just doubted that Mark wanted to help Christen as much as Mark had wanted to help him. Roger looked down from the second tier; his eyes went directly to the strawberry blond in jeans and a white tank. Mark looked to be enjoying himself. Dancing with a dark hair guy who was maybe 19 at the most, the kid was goofy and no real threat to Roger.

That was the other thing, with the Twinkie gone it left an open field for Roger; he planned to tell Mark about his growing feelings soon. Before someone realized that Mark was single, good-looking, and a complete angel to have. And if Roger were to gage by the cries he had heard from Christen, Mark was the best lay in Manhattan.

Roger felt a tap on the shoulder, Sam on of the bar backs was behind him, "Mr. Davis we're ready." Sam whispered. "Good, cue _Dive In_." Roger said. Tonight was dubbed **The Bubble Bath** in about three minutes soap suds would drop onto the dance floor making people slick and even sexier. Roger's eyes stayed glued to Mark. The dark kid had moved away, but Mark had gotten hot and taken off his shirt which wasn't uncommon here. He bounced around the floor the object of many men's lustful eyes. His hips moved hard against the beats of the music. As the music slowed before reaching its pinnacle the crowd seemed to part, a man started walking threw the part his eyes on Mark.

He'd been watching the red head all night, the boy was gorgeous and Brian had to have him. The guy's name, Brian knew, was Mark. Michael had danced with him earlier; they had hit up an instant friendship. But what Brian McKinney had in mind for the red-head was anything but friendly. Brian was an object of lust to most the men in this bar, he could have his choice and he knew it. But this one, Mark, hadn't even glanced at him. Brian stalked closer, he smiled at the red-head opened his eyes, Brian was struck by the clear blue eyes, this man was gorgeous with out even trying. "LETS GET SOAKING WET!" the voice rang threw the p.a. as Brian grabbed Mark's waste and began grinding with him.

Roger stood straighter looking at the man as he danced, no, what Mark and the stranger were doing was more then dancing, it was like watching sex live. Roger was disturbed by the look in Mark's eyes. As if this stranger was the only person in the room.

Roger spent much of the next day moody, Mark hadn't come home last night, and he hadn't even told Roger he was leaving. "WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?" Roger yelled throwing the phone after trying to reach Mark for the third time. Mimi sat on the couch listening to Roger rant.

"He could be fucking dead or fucking raped and none of us would fucking know it, because none of us fucking know where the fuck he is." Roger ranted. "I didn't even know you could say fuck five times in a sentence and not be talking about sex." Mimi said with a grin at Collins who sat on the window sill. "Roger can, but he's right. Mark shouldn't have just left with some random guy, it's too dangerous still." Collins said trying to defuse Roger's temper.

The loft door slide open with a clang as Mark, the kid from the club, and the guy Mark went home with walked in. Behind them were two more, one a flamer, the other a shy homely looking guy. "Hey guys, Rog, shouldn't you be at the club already?" Mark asked as he dropped on the couch. "AT THE FUCKING CLUB! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Roger screamed. "Does your roommate always scream like that?" the stranger as he sat next to Mark wrapping his arm around Mark. "Not normally." Mark answered looking at Roger with worry.

"Hi I'm Mimi." Mimi reached across Mark introducing herself to the stranger. "At least Mark has good taste as to whom he goes home with." Mimi smiled at Mark's blush. The stranger ignored her, "Asshole, I'm Michael." The boy took Mimi hand with a smile. "That asshole is Brian, that's Emmett and Ted." Michael said introducing the other two. "That's Collins in the window, and Roger is the one turning purple." Mimi said with a smile at Michael. He reminded her of Mark; he had dark hair and eyes, adorable in the boy-next-door kind of way.

"Great now that we know each other I'm hungry." Brian said looking bored. "Well if you hadn't spent the entire night fucking." Ted started. "And if you hadn't spent the entire night jerking off while listening." Brian said. "Just let me shower and change." Mark said getting up. "I could help you with that." Brian grinned at the blush of Mark's face. "God, then we'd be here all day." Michael said. "Go shower honey, we'll wait." Emmett said waving Mark off.

The seven sat in silence after Mark left not knowing what to say. Roger was still fuming; Michael looked at him with sympathy as Roger went into the kitchen. "I'll be back." Michael said following Roger.

"He was safe the entire night I swear." Michael found Roger bracing himself against the counter. Roger swung around and looked at Michael. "He shouldn't have left with you at all." Roger said with a sigh. "He wasn't going too originally: But Brian convinced him." Michael said. "You're not from New York are you?" Roger said lifting himself up on the counter. "Pittsburg, we're here celebrating Brian and Ted's graduation." Michael explained. "From grade school?" Roger snapped, "Penn State, same thing in their case." Michael grinned. Roger liked this kid, he was quick witted and honest. The same things he loved about Mark. "Brian doesn't do that whole settling down thing. He just finds Mark fascinating." Michael said leaning back against the counters. "Who doesn't?" Roger muttered.

_**Author's Notes: Amazing… Roger's jealous hell, Roger admits he's jealous… hell has official froze over. I love Queer as Folk and every time I think of RENT I think of Queer as Folk. I see so many similarities. Mark and Michael are so similar, same build, same sweet, geeky, innocence: I see Brian and Roger as the same, both moody and secretly in love with their best friend but both complete hard asses. Emmett, Mimi, and Angel need I say more? And Ted, Joann, and Collins all the voice of reason. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. School and shit. Hope you like and Review it.**_

_**No day but today.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Part A

**_Authors Notes: Hey guys I'm back, this is Chapter 5 part A I'll have Chapter 5 part B out as soon as I finish it. I promise I already started working on it. I hope you like this!_**

This was the night: Roger was going to tell Mark he loved him. They were to meet in the subway, from there go to dinner with Joanne and Maureen and then a club to meet Mimi and Collins. Roger sighed as he thought over the last two weeks. Brian, Michael, Emmett, and Ted had stayed for the entire week leaving only two days ago. True to Michael's word Brian hadn't wanted to stay. He wasn't the settling down type. After the group had left Roger had decided he was going to tell Mark, no more waiting.

Roger quickly made his way to the subway and down the steps. He heard yelling as he enter down the steps of the subway. Roger knew he had walked in on something, there was a group pushing around someone yelling taunts like FAG and HOMO. Damn homophobic shits. Roger thought to himself. He opened his mouth to yell at the group when a flash of red hair made him realize that the homophobs were picking on Mark. "MARK!" Roger heard his voice rip from his throat followed by a shit as he watched helplessly as the group paniced and pushed Mark off the platform and onto the tracks. The group dashed off as Roger ran towards them.

Roger landed on his feet as he jumped from the platform to get Mark. Roger's chest tightened, Mark lay unconscious on the tracks, blood coming from the back of Mark's head.

Four days, that was how long Roger had been sitting vigile beside Mark. Roger studied Mark, he looked five years younger in the pure white bed. His hair had grown dirty and his skin paler then usual. The doctors had told Mark that the first 48 were critical, Mark had swelling around his brain especially the area that had connect with the rail. Mark desperately needed to wake up. Roger was grateful that Mark had, had the good sense to get insurance threw the ownership of the bar. The doctors were treating him differently then the times that he and Mark had come here before one of them in desperate need of treatment. Those times the doctors had been horrible, saying snide comments about the way they lived.

The nurse came in, her name was Kendal, she worked the 11 to 7 shift so she could attend school during the day. "No change Roger?" Kendal asked placing a hand on his shoulder and handing him a dose of AZT and ddC. "No. Kendal, what happens if he doesn't wake up soon?" Roger asked quietly. "There will be some hard decisions to make." Kendal said softly. "Such as?" Roger asked. "Would Mark want to spend his life on a venalotor being feed threw a tube. Does he have a living will or a will at all?" Kendal said softly. "What if he were to wake up? What are his chances of being the same?" Roger asked looking up into her face. "I'm not a doctor but usually, as long as he's been in a coma, not very good. There could be brain damage, there could be loss of function in limbs, could be a lot of things." Kendal answered. "Thanks Kendal." Roger said laying his head down again. "He's strong Roger and he has you. No matter what the two of you can make it threw." Kendal said and kissed him on the temple before checking Mark's vitals and leaving.

A twitch of the hand and a gagging sound woke Roger. His head jerking up to meet terrified blue eyes. "Calm down Mark I'll get a doctor." Roger said pushing the call button.

"Complete amnesia?" Roger repeated back. "He has no memories Mr. Davis, I'm sorry. He doesn't know his name, his birthday, or even his family." The doctor said sadly then walking away. Roger walked to the door peaking in, Mark lay sleeping after the doctor gave him a tranquilizer.

"Hey man, the doctors just told us." Collins said putting a hand on Roger's shoulder. "No memories Collins, he doesn't remember anything." Roger muttered. "But there's a chance he'll get his memories back isn't there?" Mimi asked coming around to face Roger. "The doctor said they might or it could be permanent." Roger sighed. "It's like he's got a blank slate." Joanne muttered. "Blank slate… a fresh start." Roger said. "What?" Collins asked. "Mark's been given a second chance." Roger said looking at the love of his life laying in the prisentine bed. "A second chance at what Roger?" Maureen asked. "Life, the kind of life he deserves." Roger said. "You've got something brewing in that blond head of yours." Collins said. "We have access to all of Mark's bank accounts don't we Jo?" Roger asked. "Uh," Joanne was surprised by the question, "Yeah all of them. I set them up myself."

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" Maureen yelled. Roger and the rest of the bohemians had left the hospital two hours ago. Roger needed a shower and time to formulate his complete plan. "I want to give Mark a new life, away from the club, away from this hell hole, away from death. Don't you guys get it? Mark's been given a second chance to have the life he deserves. No more being the one that survives. No more having to watch all of us die and leave him. He could go back to school, he could do so much and now we have the means to do it. Mark remembers nothing, that means he can do whatever he wants. I want him to live the life he never would've had a chance at if he'd stayed here." Roger explained.

"So making sure I get this, you want us as a group to send Mark's college application into NYU and Columbia and Julliard as a film major. You want to fund this threw the club as a scholarship for gays and lesbians who wish to attend school. You want us to put him up in an apartment near whatever school he gets into and you want him to think he was doing all of this on his own. That he doesn't know any of us am I understanding that correctly?" Joanne asked slowly. "Yes, think about it, how much had Mark done for us? This is our chance to do something for him. He could follow his dream with out the guilt of leaving us." Roger pleaded. "I say we do it." Nancy said lifting her head. "Jo, Maureen, Mark deserves the chance at a real life." Collins said quietly. "Can we do it financially?" Roger asked Joanne and Nancy. "I don't know about the apartment close to school but the rest yeah." Joanne said. "It's fairly easy and the tution would be a right off tax wise for the club. The club could actually benefit from it. But the apartment. I think he'd have to stay here in the area, I don't think we could do all the rest and keep afloat." Joanne answered. "What about the loft below mine?" Mimi said from the window. "We could fix it up. Benny would help."

"If he lives here we have to make the agreement to avoid him. Give him a real chance at this." Roger stated sternly. The group looked at each other. Were they really willing to give up Mark, he'd been the glue for so long on their family. Would they survive with out him? Slowly each nodded their head.

_**Author's Closing: So, what did you think of the plot twist? Will Mark remember anything ever and if he does how will he react to his friends plotting for a new life for him? I'll give you a taste…**_

**_Mark opened his eyes to the ceiling above him. Alphabet City may not be the prettiest thing in the world but…_**

_**That's all you guys get… no throwing things at me. Rainbows and sunshine Kiddies.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Part B

**Yeah, yeah, took me long enough I know but I had to step away from this chapter for a little bit get some perspective on what I wanted. I think it turned out well. Plus I saw RENT on tour last weekend. Enjoy… and I'll tell you a secret, I have Bryce and Jed tied up in my loft. To those who have seen the tour you know who I'm talking about.**

Mark Cohen opened his eyes to the ceiling above him. Alphabet City may not be the prettiest thing in the world but his rent was paid for by his scholarship and he was learning so much at NYU. Mark grinned he had a pretty good life as far as he knew. Course he couldn't remember anything before a year ago so he really didn't have anything to compare this life to. Mark then frowned and rolled over to his side. His upstairs neighbor was doing it again. Playing that damn song: Mark was convinced that when he died, if he went to hell that damn song would be playing.

Mark laid thinking about his neighbors; the guy was about the same age as he himself, blond hair that was kept long with green eyes. He never said much to him, hell he didn't even know his name, every time Mark tried to strike up a conversation with the guy he'd grunt and walk away. That was his neighbor too flights above his own loft. But the girl in the flat above his was different. She was cute, if Mark had gone for girls, with long dark curls and nice copper eyes but there was something about her, when she smiled at Mark it was sad and her eyes turned sad, like he reminded her of a sad memory.

Mark lay for half an hour listening to his neighbor two flights up hit the same note wrong every time, "Enough is enough," Mark muttered throwing his comforter and sheets back. He slammed open his door and took the stairs two steps at a time. Reaching his neighbors door he slammed his hand against the door knocking.

Roger sat on the couch looking out the window. He unconsciously played Musetta's Waltz on his fender. One year, three months, and seventeen days: that's how long he'd lived by himself. Roger was officially miserable. What made matters worse was he knew where the one person who could take this loneliness away was. Three flights down, Mark, Roger had kept a close eyes on his best friend, "Guess I should stop calling him my best friend seeing as I don't even talk to him any more." Roger thought sadly. It wasn't for a lack of trying on Mark's side. Mark had tried on several occasions to strike up a conversation but Roger had stayed diligent to the Bohemian's agreement.

A fresh start for Mark that was what the family had agreed upon, that meant no contact of any kind from them. Mark had this chance and his family was going to make sure he took it, even if it was unconsciously. Joanne had retrieved Mark's transcript from Brown saying she was his lawyer, Roger had forged Mark's signature on his application to NYU. Collins had written a glowing recommendation saying what a gifted artist Mark was and he had even gone as far as talking to the dean of the film school there to get Mark in. Nancy and Joanne had set up the scholarship threw the club with Roger once again forging the signature to approve it. Maureen and Benny set up the loft on the first floor as Mark's buying all new furniture and making the loft livable. The group had worked so hard to get Mark his new life that when he was ready to leave the hospital two weeks after entering he was set. Nancy had acted as liaison explaining to Mark that he had been awarded the scholarship the day of his accident.

For Mark's part he had taken it all in stride. Like his family had expected. Roger sighed, his family had stuck to the agreement going out of their way not to talk to their friend, Collins would keep them updated on his progress at school saying he was excelling at school and had made Dean's list. Nancy had told them Mark had taken a job at the local coffee shop to have extra money. Mimi would make a point of seeing Mark in the hall of the loft to make sure he was being safe in Alphabet City. Joanne and Maureen had told Mark's parents that he was in school and was currently studying over seas. Roger was the only one it seemed who had to fight the need to go down to Mark and tell him everything. Strumming Musetta's Waltz he once again hit a sour note when a banging on his door interrupted him.

The door slide open to reveal the rocker looking a bit annoyed. "Look I know I don't know you but I live in this…" Mark stopped as he got his first good look at the rocker. Something in his eyes, he knew them, he'd seen them before.

Roger was in shock as he looked at Mark. After all their carefully laid plans Mark himself was going to ruin them. Roger had to do something quick or Mark was going to remember. "Look do I look like I care what you want faggot." Roger said quickly inwardly cringing at the callused words. Roger slammed the door in his former roommate's face then sagged against it. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. His heart raced in his chest, this hurt more then Roger thought he could ever hurt. More then withdraws, more then finding April, more then loosing Angel: Roger thought that this pain could very well kill him.

Mark slowly made his way down the stairs. There was no way he could have ever been friends with that homophobic asshole. But still, those eyes, there was something in them that clicked with Mark. He'd seen them before he was sure.

Weeks later Mark sat in his loft, voice ringing out as three or four people entered the building. "Angel would be so proud Collins, I really like Mac, he's good for you." He heard a nasally female voice say. "Maureen chill out they went on one date." A more calm collected for said. "But Pookie…" the first voice said. "Pookie?" Mark said walking to the door he opened in to find four people starting to climb the stairs. It was his female neighbor from directly above him. With three of her friends, "I'm sorry did you just say Pookie?" Mark asked looking at the group. He was met by a horror struck expressions from the group. Mark blushed muttering his apologies for interrupting them and closed the door.

"That was way too close for comfort." Mimi said as the group entered Roger's loft. They once again found Roger lying on the couch. Mimi went around the couch sitting on the coffee table, "Hey Rog." She said softly. She saw Collins sit on the edge of the couch as Maureen and Joanne chose to stand back next to the metal table. Roger stayed silent; Mimi could see that he clutched something in his hand. "Hey man," Collins said putting his hand on Roger's foot. "Have you taken your AZT?" Mimi asked softly. "He came by." Roger said quietly. "Yeah we just saw him." Mimi said. "He looks so happy and healthy." Roger thought out loud. "I thoughts that's what we wanted for him?" Mimi said quietly. "Then why does this hurt so much." Roger said breaking tears falling freely.

Collins sat on the fire escape of the loft, things had not gotten better, and their family was falling apart. He watched as Mimi came out of Roger's room. Roger, they were going to loose him soon if something wasn't done. Roger rarely ate, the family had to force his AZT down his throat, all Roger ever did was sleep and watch Mark's old films.

"Collins?" Mimi said coming out onto the fire escape. Collins turned to the young woman, "How is he?" Collins asked. "No change, he wanted to watch, Today 4 You again." Mimi said. She leaned back, Collins watched her, and she started to say something and then stopped. "I agree. When we decided all this we never thought how it would affect us all, we need to think of telling him." Collins said reading the ex-dancer's mind. "He's so happy though, he's doing so well, how can we be selfish and take that from him?" Mimi asked quietly. "Because he'd kill us if Roger died and he wasn't here." Collins answered. A noise caught Collins attention, he looked down to see Mark and another guy walked out onto Mark's fire escape. Collins didn't know the guys name but he knew Mark had been dating the guy the last couple of months.

Collins watched as Mark sat on the latter lighting up a cigarette. The guy walked over and kissed Mark's temple. "You had that dream again last night." The guy said. "How'd you know?" Mark asked obviously surprised. "You called out Angel again. Was that your former lover?" the guy asked. "I don't know. I keep having this dream, a drag queen dancing around talking about a dog and today 4 you. He's beautiful and full of life then suddenly he's not. He's in a coffin and I'm crying. There are others I can't see faces but we're close I know that." Mark said.

Collins and Mimi looked at each other. Mimi was slightly confused but Collins knew the memory. The night before Angel was buried Mark had gone to the church, he had taken that time to mourn knowing the next day that he would have to be strong. Collins had found him crying and asking Angel why she'd left him to pick up the pieces. That Mark wasn't strong enough to fill her shoes. Collins had taken Mark to the Life Café and Mark had revealed everything.

_Flashback:_

_Mark stood in the hospital room alone with Angel. He looked down at her face tears in his eyes. "We're going to miss you Ang." Mark whispered. Angel reached out taking Mark's hand. "You have to be strong Marky." Angel was the only who got away with calling him Marky with out a look or a scolding. "They'll need you to be strong. Our family has our strengths and weaknesses. Roger has his music and insight to love, Mimi has a thirst for life unrivaled, Collins, my love, has his wisdom, Joanne she's so smart, and Maureen has the strength to be the voice for those who don't have a voice for themselves. But their weaknesses, Roger's inability to trust his feelings, Mimi's addiction and neediness, Collins obsession with sticking it to the man, Joanne thinking with her head and not her heart, and Maureen commitment phobia, those are what will tear this family apart. But you Mark, you're able to over come your weakness, your need to hide, to be unseen, you able to over come it and help them. That's what's going to make this family strong. You can't ever leave them Mark; they'll fall apart with out you. Promise me you'll take care of them. That you won't ever leave them, that you'll make sure that Roger finds his song, that Mimi gets clean and goes back to school, that Joanne and Maureen will stay together, and please make sure Collins moves on." Angel pleaded._

"_I promise."_

PRESENT:

"He's remembering Angel." Mimi said quietly. Collins nodded, "Is this a good thing?" Mimi asked. "I don't know part of me says yes because Roger needs him, part of me says no, cause that means Mark will come back and sacrifice himself to keep his promise to Angel." Collins sighed.

Mark tossed in his sleep; he could hear it, that voice, a man's, "Your eyes, as we said our good-byes." It was the most beautiful voice Mark had ever heard. It sang different tunes, "I liken a razor to the way you cute the bone," and "One song glory, one song before I go." This voice haunted him for the last year.

The family sat around Roger's bed, they were sure he was at the end, he hadn't eaten in days, he couldn't keep anything down, the doctor had said his t-cell count wasn't low and they couldn't find anything medically wrong with Roger but the family knew. Roger was dying of a broken heart in essence, he missed Mark and it was literally killing him. Roger had no will to live.

Mark found himself at the Life Café but it was empty save one person. The drag queen from his past dreams, "Angel," was all Mark could say. She stood in a red Santa coat, zebra tights, black knee high boots and a black bob cut wig. "Yeah Marky, it's me, it your Angel. Mark, I know you can't remember the past but that will all change when you wake up, years ago I made you make an unfair promise. I made you promise to take care of our bohemian family and you've done an amazing job. You've become their Gatsby in a scarf, but, you sacrificed yourself for it. Your health, your sanity, hell, you even sacrificed the man you love. In all that promising I forgot to make you promise to live our mantra, no day but today. Now you needed the help and our family sacrificed themselves and their need for you to help you make this dream life you've always wanted. But it's time Mark; it's time for you to remember. He needs you Mark, he's dying with out you. So remember Mark: because it wasn't Mimi's eyes that haunted him in Santa Fe, it was yours."

"Roger," Mark jolted himself awake. He remembered, he remembered everything. Throwing back the cover he jumped out of bed. He rushed himself upstairs to his home, his true loft, throwing open the door he was met with the sight of his family sitting around looking sorrowful. "Where is he?" Mark asked marching in. The family was dumbstruck. "Um…" Joanne started, "Don't give me crap Jo, where is he?" Mark snapped walking into Roger's room. There lay Roger, "Roger," Mark whispered sitting on his best friend's bed. Mark took Roger's hand, "What's his t-cell count Collins?" Mark asked. He could feel their eyes on his back. "Fine, high even, no one can figure out what's wrong with him." Collins answered. "Get out." Mark snapped. He couldn't deal with them right now. He felt incredibly betrayed by all of them but that was for another time. "Wake up Roger. It's me." Mark said softly stroking the hair off his forehead.

Roger slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Mark, "Mark?" Roger's voice croaked. "Yeah Rog, its Mark. Have you taken your AZT?" Mark asked reaching over to the draw where Roger's medication was kept. "Nearly two years and your first question is did I take my meds?" Roger grinned. "Old habits die hard." Mark said. "Lay with me." Roger asked. "Always." Mark whispered lying beside Roger.

**Author's Closing: That's it for this one. Rainbows and sunshine kiddies.**


	7. Chapter 6

Mark sat in the chair next to Roger's bed sipping his tea. Collins had brought the chair in the night Mark had come back. Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi had made sure that Mark and Roger ate that Mark had water and tea and a blanket for when he fell asleep. Other then those few time the Bohemians had left Mark with Roger. They knew he was angry and hurt, that after Roger got better the proverbial shit would hit the fan.

Mark had watched Roger the last week get better when Roger opened his eyes today Mark knew Roger would be okay. He was strong again, Roger was keeping food down and he was actually starting to complain about being cooped up in his room. "Mark." Roger smiled at his best friend. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Mark asked sitting down the tea. "Good, you should be in class." Roger muttered sitting up. "I'm dropping out." Mark said. "WHAT! The hell you are!" Roger exclaimed. "I'm not having this argument right now with you." Mark sighed and stood up walking out of Roger's room towards the kitchen.

In the living room sat Mimi, Benny, and Collins, the heard the muttered words behind the door and were surprised when Mark walked out of the room tea cup in hand Roger following on his heels.

"I don't give a shit if you want to have this argument or not, we're going to." Roger yelled. "Roger get your ass back in bed." Mark snapped. "No. I've spent the last two years not being told what to do by you." Roger snapped back. "Yeah and look what it got you, near death." Mark said looking coldly at Roger. "I would've died if I had known you would come back to pick up where you left off." Roger said crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell does that mean?" Mark said. "It means, it means, I don't want you back if you're gonna go back to being the survivor. Always giving, never taking, I won't let you go back to being unhappy Mark. I can't. I've watched you the last two years and you're happy. Happy like I haven't seen you happy since before April. I won't let you give that up Mark." Roger said a bit deflated.

Mark couldn't argue with Roger, he remembered his old life and the one his friends had given him and he had been happy in the life they had given him. "You should've given me a choice Roger. You took my life from me. My memories and gave me this whole other life, which was great, I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't, it was nice to just be concerned about me. But, it wasn't real, it was an illusion, nothing ever fit right, my films were mediocre, my friendships were skin deep, and my relationship with Sean is about sex and nothing else. I have no close friends, I have no family, I have no love in my life." Mark said looking down. "What about school Collins said you were doing awesome." Roger said. "Yeah, for blockbuster movies, not what I want. My cinematography professor says I have an amazing eye for an image, my directing teacher says I'm great at pulling emotions from people, my doctrine professor keeps asking me what happen to the guy who shot my entire video. I couldn't very well tell him I didn't remember my entry video. What the hell did you guys send anyways? The way Rice goes on and on about it you'd think I was the next Spike Lee or Leon Gast." Mark said sitting on top of the kitchen table. "What else would we have sent in, Today 4 You." Roger said matter of factly as he lean against the back of the couch.

Collins, Mimi, and Benny had chosen to stay quiet till now. "Mark we were…" Collins started. "Don't you even say anything Collins." Mark snapped. "Roger I would expect this from you… never." Mark said fire in his eyes. "We were trying to do the right thing." Collins argued. "YOU STOLE MY LIFE!" Mark yelled. "Did you ever think for a minute that maybe I was happy here. If you all wanted me gone so badly you could've just told me." Mark yelled walking out the door slamming the loft door behind him.

The group stood in complete silence. Mark thought they didn't want him. They were dumb struck. "He thinks we don't want him…" Roger sagged against the counter.

Mark lay in bed; he could feel Sean tracing patterns on his back. Mark rolled onto his side and looked at Sean. He had bleached blond hair that was kept short, green eyes, "He's Roger, and I must've been subconsciously drawn to him because of how much he looks like Roger in his rocker days." Mark thought.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sean asked. "This isn't working Sean; I don't like being your dirty little secret." Mark lied. Sean being in the closet didn't bother Mark, but the fact that he was using Sean as a substitute did. "You know I can't come out of the closet." Sean whispered. "I know, but I'm unhappy Sean. I think its better we end this before either one of us gets hurt." Mark said stroking Sean's hair.

"Your starting to remember aren't you?" Sean asked. Mark nodded, "I could be part of your old life Mark. You don't have to give me up just because you remember. We can adjust." Sean pleaded. Mark sighed and thought about it. Could Sean fit in with his old life? "I don't think it would work Sean, my old life, I, well, I'm out first off. Then there's the fact that I own the biggest gay club in New York City." Mark spoke. "What?" Sean asked. Mark nodded, "I own Babylon. Roger has been running it for me since well, it's complicated." Mark said. "Mark can we at least try?" Sean asked. "Okay Sean, if you're really willing to try." Mark knew this wasn't going to work.

The next day Mark opened his loft door to find Sean sitting on his couch strumming his acoustic guitar. Mark was hit with the similarity of the situation. How many times had he come back to the loft upstairs and found Roger sitting on the couch or table strumming writing a song.

"Hey baby." Sean said looking up and smiling at Mark. Mark smiled back walking over to kiss Sean welcome. "How was class?" Sean asked. Mark hadn't dropped out of classes yet. He'd gone to, but couldn't bring himself to do it. If he was honest with himself he'd admit he didn't want to. Mark liked school and even found he was generally good at it.

"Depends on what class you're asking about. Rice wants to know what happen. Said the documentary assignment I turned in yesterday was the best thing he's seen in semesters. But Young says my screenwriting has gone to hell in a hand basket I'll be lucky to scrap a C if I continue like this." Mark removed his messenger bag and hip length faux sheepskin jacket. Mark flopped on the couch leaning his head back against the couch.

Sean grinned at Mark putting his guitar down. He crawled across the couch and straddled Mark's hips. "My poor struggling artist, trying to find perfection in The Man." Sean cooed kissing Mark's neck. Mark just laughed resting his hands on Sean's hips. Maybe he was wrong when he told Roger, that he and Sean's relationship was just about sex. There were times when Sean was downright delightful to be around and he could make Mark feel better within minutes.

They were interrupted by the opening of Mark's loft door. They turned to find and embarrassed Roger Davis standing in the door. "Sorry," Roger muttered. "I saw you come in and well, didn't know you had company." "Yeah well he does and we were in the middle of something." Sean snapped at Roger obviously annoyed by the interrupting. "Behave." Mark said popping Sean on his butt. "Come in Roger you know you're welcome here." Mark continued as Sean got off of Mark and retreated into the corner of the couch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Roger said sliding onto Mark's kitchen table as Mark came around the couch." Don't worry he'll get over it. What's up?" Mark said sitting on the back of the couch ignoring Sean's offended expression. "The family is having dinner at Life tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Roger asked trying to feel out Mark. Things had been strange between Mark and his bohemian family since his blow up after Roger was well. "I don't know Roger." Mark started. "Oh can we baby." Sean said wrapping his arms around Mark's waist from behind. "I want to meet your parents." Sean said. Mark blushed and looked down at Sean missing the cringe Roger had at Sean's whining. "Uh, wrong family babe. It's my bohemian family." Mark explained. "You mean the ones that deserted you?" Sean asked.

Mark saw out of the corner of his eye Roger's head jerk up. "Is that what you told him Mark?" Roger exclaimed. "NO!" Mark was shocked by Sean's accusation. "Hello, the boy looses his memories and you give him a whole new life. That's says it was too much trouble for you to help him remember." Sean said bored. "You fucking don't know a thing about it!" Roger yells. Mark stands dumb founded at the two. "Your little "Family" Sean says with a sneer, "didn't care that Mark was scared and confused. That he felt lonely not knowing ANYONE." Roger doesn't have a lot to say to this except, "We were trying to do the right thing by Mark. He deserved a good life and all we did was brought him down." Roger said softly. "Roger." Mark started. "And it was easier to discard him then help him." Sean said. Mark laid a hand on Sean's shoulder, "That's enough Sean." Mark said quietly. "Tell the others we'll meet them at Life tonight." Mark said to Roger. Roger nodded not knowing what else to do.

"I don't want to go." Sean said standing outside The Life café. "You don't have to Sean, they're my family." Mark said looking at Sean. "I don't want you to go either." Sean whispered kissing Mark softly. "They're just going to hurt you again." "They love me Sean. In their own way they were trying to help me. You kind of have to understand the dynamic of our family. We tend to act with out thinking." Mark reasoned. "If that's love it comes at much too high a cost." Sean said looking in the window.

Sean could see the guy Mark had called Roger early sitting with a group of people talking. They weren't exactly the bunch that Mark described to him. He'd described them as rowdy, living a lifestyle of live in the moment. No day but today, were the words that Mark had said. But all Sean saw were people afraid of tomorrow, of planning anything, hiding behind a credo that gave them an excuse to do what felt good, what was easy.

"Baby, if this is important, if these people are important to you, then they're important to me." Sean sighed. Sean wanted this to work. This thing he had with Mark. Sure it was hard at times, Sean's band could never know about them. Sean never took Mark out beyond The Village, but, Sean was convinced that Mark was happy. Mark never said anything about NOT being happy. But Sean could see changes happening in Mark, he was quieter, more reserved. Tended to worry more about others, these weren't bad qualities. Just Sean felt he was missing something.

The group watched at Mark and the other man entered the café. They watched as the man dusted Mark's shoulders of the November snow that sat on his shoulders and hair. Collins smiled as the guy gave Mark a chaste kiss before the couple walked towards the bohemian family.

"Guys, this is Sean. Sean this is, Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson," Mark said pointing to the lesbian couple. "The ex-girlfriend right?" Sean asked shaking Maureen and Joanne's hand. Maureen smiled, "Pookie told you about me?" "Yeah." Sean said biting his tongue to the cold retort that sat there. "And this is Collins." Mark said introducing Sean to a good looking black man. "The anarchist who ran naked threw the Parthathon?" Sean asked. "Is that the first story you tell everyone Mark?" Collins asked shaking Sean's hand. "This is Mimi Marquez," Mark said. Mimi smiled at Sean, "The dancer from the Cat Scratch turned NYU student." Sean smiled. "And of course you remember Roger." Mark said. "The wanna be rocker." Sean said poisoned. "And the man who wants to be me." Roger snapped back. "Behave both of you." Mark said numbly.

He really couldn't do this if all Roger and Sean were going to do was snap at each other. "All right you two back to your corners." Joanne said interrupting the soon to be heated argument. Mark was grateful that the two rockers listened to her Sean pulling out a chair for Mark before sitting himself between Mark and Collins.

The silence that had fallen over the group was tense and awkward till Collins finally spoke, "So Mark, what did you turn in, cause Professor Rice keeps going on about the assignment you turned in yesterday. Swears I've found the next Michael Moore." Collins smiled. "Michael who?" Sean asked looking at Mark. "He's the new up and coming documentaries. He's purposively brilliant but completely insane. He's turning a lot of heads and starting to make people nervous. He's all policatial stuff though. NRA is one of his favorite targets." Mark explained. Sean nodded as Roger smirked, "You're not much of an artist if you don't know who Michael Moore." Roger leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Roger!" Maureen scolded. "No it's okay Maureen, actually I'm not an artist, I'm a rocker. I don't completely understand the whole, starving for your art thing that Mark's partial to but it makes him happy and that's all I care about. I'll do what ever Mark wants, and if he wants to starve for his art then I support him." Sean turned from Roger to look at Mark Sean brushed the hair off of Mark's forehead as he finished his sentence, "I support him 100."

Collins sat on the table watching as Roger strummed moodily. Roger had been in a foul mood since dinner two nights ago. Collins grinned, Roger was jealous, insanely jealous, and it was funny to watch. With Christian, Roger had been jealous, but everyone knew that Christian was bad for Mark and not worth his time, but Sean. Sean was a good guy, he obliviously cared about Mark. Sean had even gone out of his way to spend time with the Bohemians just to get to know them.

"There's something off about him." Roger finally said setting down his guitar. "What?" Collins asked looking at the rocker. "Sean, there's something not right with him. I don't like him." Roger spoke moving from the table where he sat. "Could it possibly be because he's dating Mark?" Collins said with a smirk. "Shut up. You know I'd completely disappear if that would make Mark happy." Roger snapped. "So what's your problem with Sean?" Collins asked. "I don't know, he just seems, I can't explain it, like he's hiding something." Roger said almost thoughtfully. Roger was being honest Collins realized. This was more then just the fact that Sean was dating Mark. "We'll watch him. See if maybe we can pick something up." Collins said.

Mark sat on his fire escape, he was thinking about his life and how he was going to meld the two lives together. In one life he was a successful club owner, but he had been lonely, always putting himself last. He honestly didn't want to go back to that way of life. It depressed him to no end. In his second life he was a college student who seemed to roughly have it all. But, he missed his old friends. Could they really accept him as he was now? A little more selfish, a little more driven to succeed or would they see it as selling out? There was only one way to know.

Mark climbed up the fire escape doors to Roger's loft two flights above him. Roger sat on the couch writing in his notebook. Mark knocked on the window to get Roger's attention. Roger looked up and then motioned Mark to come in.

"Hey." Roger said sitting down his guitar. "Hey, I was hoping we could talk." Mark said nervously. "Sure, you want anything to drink?" Roger said getting up to go to the fridge. "Yeah, um, tea if you've got any." Mark said not really looking at Roger. "Sure." Roger said setting the kettle to boil. "You still like honey in it?" Roger asked. "Huh? Wait you have tea?" Mark said shocked. "Of course I do." Roger said shrugging. "And you know how I take my tea?" Mark asked curious. "Mark I did live with you for five years." Roger said with a smile. "Yeah, but you never made my tea before." Mark said. "Yeah, I know, we'll talk about that later." Roger said quietly. They looked at each other in silence until the kettle rang out.

Mark stared at the tea Roger had given him. "Mark, I need to say some things and it might take me awhile to get it all out. Do you have the time?" Roger asked quietly. "I'll make the time." Mark said feeling that this was important.

"I'm sorry Mark. I know I've never said that to you before but I am. I'm sorry for seven years ago when we were 20 and I brought home trouble in the form of April. I'm sorry the year that past that I barely remember because of the drugs. I'm sorry when you had to find April with her wrist slit open. I know that was horrible for you. Probably worse was that you had to clean up after her and tell me about the H.I.V. that was running threw my veins. I'm sorry for the withdraw, the nights you had to stay up all night just to keep me from running out the door or killing myself. I'm sorry for the depression and waiting until I met Mimi to get out. I'm sorry for running away after Angel died and leaving you to clean up my mess. I'm sorry…" Roger stopped when he felt Mark take his hand. Roger started into Mark's baby blues and Mark softly spoke, "I know. You don't have to say anything Roger, I know."

Roger sat staring into Mark's eyes. How had he been so lucky to have a friend that forgave him to no end? "I don't deserve you." Roger whispered. "You needed me." Mark smiled. "I have to say sorry for one more thing." Roger said. "What?" Mark asked. "This." Roger leaned forward his lips meeting Mark's leading Mark in a gentle but powerful kiss.

Roger was a good kisser; Mark had known Roger would be a good kisser. No, Roger was a great kisser. Roger was one of those kissers that made you hard with in second of feeling their lips. When Roger broke away he had a flush to him that made Mark think of panting, sweating, and tasting Roger's skin. "Like I said I'm sorry. I know you're with Sean and that you generally care for him. But I waited too long last time and lost you. I didn't want that to happen again. I swore to myself that if you ever regained your memory I would tell you. That I've been in love with you since before I left on tour. I didn't realize it till I was on tour and didn't have you around to see and talk to every day. When I came back you had Christen and needed me to be a best friend. To take care of you, to make sure you toke care of yourself. And then you met Brian and I was insane with jealousy because he was the one that threatening me the most. Maybe because Brian and I were so much alike it scared me. Then after Brian you had your accident and lost your memory. We just wanted you to have chance at a life that you should've always had. I knew that if I ever got the chance again I was going to tell you that I was in love with you. I'm sorry that I have such lousy timing. I know you care for Sean but, if there's ever a chance I'll be waiting in the wings." Roger said quietly.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Notes:_ _Yeah, yeah, throw rocks at me I deserve it. But now I'm inspired. I don't own RENT or the song if you haven't figured that out go back to China._**

* * *

**Gatsby in a Scarf: **

**Chapter 7: Unfaithful**

* * *

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong**_****

Really loves my company Mark sat looking out from the fire escape. "I'll be waiting in the wings." Roger's voice haunted him during the day and his nights were stalked by dreams of Roger hot, sweating, moaning or worse Mark moaning his name as he watched Roger give him pleasure. After Roger had kissed him Mark, Roger had stood and gotten Mark more tea. They sat there each wrapped in their own thoughts. Nothing more had been said about the incident. But if was rare when it was far from Mark's mind.

* * *

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_**

Sean sat at one end of the couch as Mark sat at the other. There had been less touching, less kissing, less sex for some reason. Sean didn't understand, they had once been happy and then literally over night it seemed to be gone. Mark had come down from Roger's loft and sat on the couch the opposite end from Sean. When Sean moved to cuddle up to Mark, he had gotten up muttering about film he needed to edit for class. It had steadily gotten worse since then. Mark rarely was over at Sean's and when Sean was over at Mark's, Mark wanted to be any place but there. Had something happen that day? Sean didn't want to believe that Mark would do that but the more Sean thought about it the more he knew not knowing was driving him insane.

* * *

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

Mark knew Sean was starting to get suspicious. He couldn't help it. Every time Sean touched him, Mark compared it to Roger. Every kiss, every moan, everything, Roger did better. It didn't matter to Mark that he and Roger had never done anything other then kiss. The fact was there was a kiss. Mark had to be honest with him, he wanted more. He wanted to know what more of Roger's kisses would taste like. What would Roger's kisses taste like on a daily basis? And what about special times, like after sex or after a concert? Would those be firey kisses all tongue and heat and hunger? Or would they be searching like the first one. Shy and sweet but still strong enough to heat Mark's blood.

* * *

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

Mark couldn't stand it anymore, the sad looks Sean would give him when he'd move away from Sean or the hurt in Sean's eyes as Mark made a lame excuse to not go out with him. If only Sean would get mad, get angry with Mark. Anything had to be better then this, Mark could see it was killing Sean to watch Mark as he pushed Sean farther and farther away with out knowing the exactly reason.

* * *

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

Mark stood staring at himself in the mirror. His blue jean hugged his ass and his black tank showed his tight abs. Mark mused his hair slightly and then grinned. He was going to be Babylon tonight with Roger. Would tonight be the night? Would Mark and Roger cross that line they had been trailing so close to for the last few weeks? Part of Mark was excited the shear anticipation of it all excited him but part of him hated himself for what he was doing to Sean. What Maureen had done to him.

"Where are you going?" Mark's head jerked up to the sad, small voice that had become Sean's. "Baby…" Mark started. "Are you going out?" Sean asked. "Yeah the Boho Boys are getting together a Babylon tonight." Mark answered. "Oh and that means guys night right?" Sean asked. "Yeah." Mark smiled apologetically at Sean. "Oh, okay. Roger gonna be there?" Sean asked looking into Mark's eyes threw his reflection. Mark couldn't hold the stare. "Uh, yeah, he's one of the Boho Boys." Mark said pretending to be looking for something. "Okay have fun baby. Do you mind if I stick around?" Sean asked. "Course not; you know you're welcome here." Mark answered. Sean nodded and headed towards the living room.

* * *

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

Mark head Sean head out the window to the fire escape presumably to smoke. Mark finished getting ready and walked out to the living room. He was bombarded with the smell of chicken and pasta. There was a video rental bag on the coffee table. Mark stopped and looked at the set up. Sean had obviously been playing to spend time with Mark. Mark debated on staying when there was a knock on the door. Mark walked over to it and opened it to green eyes, leather pants, and a voice as smooth as Southern Comfort Whiskey. "You ready Marky?" Roger asked. "Yeah, let me say good-bye to Sean." Mark said making his mind up in that moment. He walked to the fire escape. Opening the door he went to Sean. Sean glanced in the loft to see Roger. Mark kissed Sean saying his good-bye and telling Sean he wouldn't be too late tonight. Sean mutely nodded and watched Mark walk in and away with Roger.

* * *

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_**

Mark could feel Roger pressed against him. His hands on Mark's waist his hot, wet, breathe on Mark's neck. The beat of Babylon heightening Mark's senses. But something tugged at his mind. Sean, the nice dinner he had brought, the video he had rented, was it just a nice thought. Something a sweet boyfriend would do? There was something.

"You're a million miles away." Roger whispered in Mark's ear. "Sean." Mark said simply. "Leaving him there making you feel bad?" Roger asked. Roger never wanted to put Mark in an awkward place. But he wasn't going to hide the fact that he was in love with Mark anymore. "There's something… I don't know." Mark thought. "Well you've been with him for what 9 months." Roger said. "Oh shit! A year." Mark stopped his dancing. "What?" Roger asked surprised by his best friend's actions. "It's our anniversary." Mark said running towards their table. "That's why he was there, that's the dinner and a movie. How could I forget?" Mark cried grabbing his keys. Mark turned to Roger, "Roger… I'm…" Mark started. "Hush, I know, I understand, I'm still waiting, now go home." Roger said kissing Mark's cheek.

* * *

**_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_**

"You're pathetic." Sean said as he stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection. "No wonder he's fucking the Rock and Roll Sex God Roger Davis. I wouldn't fuck you. Look how you've let yourself go. You're fat." Sean said pinching his side on his small thin physique. "You're weak; you didn't tell Davis to go fuck someone else when you figured out what was going on. If you were Mark you wouldn't go anywhere near yourself. You think cause you had an amazing boyfriend that you could just let yourself go. Besides, no gay man wants to date a closet case. After all, if you're not strong enough to stand up for the fact you like giving and taking it up the ass then you don't deserve Mark. At least Roger admits he's gay/bi whatever the fuck he is. It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that he's fucking your boyfriend."

* * *

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

Mark stopped by Life to grab their cheesecake, Sean's favorite. Across the street he saw a man selling roses. Checking his wallet Mark ran across the street to the vendor and bought all his roses. It cost twice what is would've cost him at the florist but Mark didn't care. How could he be so cruel? No matter what there was no excuse for Mark forgetting his and Sean's anniversary. He carried the cheesecake in one hand and the roses in his other as he made his way to his loft.

* * *

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

Mark entered the loft. It was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight. Which for Mark made sense, a year ago if Sean had forgotten this anniversary and went out with his friends he would've went to bed too hoping to forget the day ever happened. Mark quietly sat the items in his hands down and made is way to the blacked out bedroom. Opening the door he could see Sean's silhouette lying on the bed. He stealthily crossed his bedroom at knelt on the floor next to the bed. Sean looked so beautiful asleep Mark had to admit. "Sean." Mark whispered, "Sean." Mark leaned over pressing his hands into the bed kissing Sean's check. Something pooled around Mark left hand. It was then he noticed that his pants were becoming wet where he knelled. Turning on the bed light to see Mark was aghast at the blood on his hand. Sean's blood, from the cuts on Sean's wrist.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Worth the wait?**_


End file.
